Tales of the Grimoire
by cidthunder
Summary: A little retelling of the game, but with my own spin on it. I'm doing other people's perspectives. Maybe a little OC, maybe a little pairing.


"Marche? Marche!? MARCHE?!"

"OWW!" Marche had placed his hand into his blonde hair and a rubbed it dry, "Why did you hit me?!"

"Where you even listening to what I was saying?!" His mother had been slaving over a stove, taking her time to make sure each piece of bacon was fried to a tender crisp. She held high in the sky a spatula; it was threatening as it stood over him.

"You said something about Doned?" She dropped it down and proceeded to cook the bacon again.

"That's right, don't forget he is coming back from the hospital today. So I need you to come straight today to help out, alright?" Marche nodded his head silently to himself. He was too busy staring out the glass door through. The snow was piling up, almost to cover the door… well… not really.

"Hmm?" his mother once questioned again.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." He said.

"Okay. You seem a little quiet today. Are you alright?" His mother had finished his cooking and scrapped some bacon on to his plate, "Are you intrigued by the snow?" she asked. He nodded. "Don't worry, it ain't that special. You could go anywhere in the world and see snow everywhere."

"Except Florida." A sly remarked that only caused another quick thwack with the spatula.

"Now don't get like that. You know I work very hard for the things that we have, and if I had a choice to come here sooner I would have." She picked some toast and placed it gently on his plate, "Now eat up, you have school today."

* * *

The second Semester in a little town called St. Ivalice has begun. Marche was going to a new school, to meet new people, to experiences new things, but only to be left without his old friends and his old family.

He was born and raised in Florida. He was stuck in a college town, thr University of Florida ruled his place. At least, it did. Now he moved to a place in Maryland. The snow was new to him; the cold air was new to him; the constant amount of layers of clothes was new to him.

It was his final year in middle school. He was forced to go a new school, which was far from his home. He had to walk down a snow-drenched sidewalk. He saw kids running around and huddling up together. Everyone was just as bundle up as he was, maybe a little less.

He walked down the path, and made his way to the curb. The world seemed to stop just to stare at him. Words were exchanged quickly. He could see their mouths moving quick, he heard not words as the world kept his music playing, shifting the volume on his MP3 player to make sure he could deafen them out.

He looked around to the people around him, he saw a youngish boy standing on the curb clutching a teddy to him as quickly as he could. He was wearing a thin, olive green jacket. His thin frame and fragile body seemed like it couldn't take the blowing wind.

Then girl came out with red hair, and walked over to him with a blanket and handed it to him. He smiled and wrapped himself up. The two seemed to have a smile conversation and constantly looked back over to see Marche staring at the two of them. He shrugged it off as it was nothing and began to face the road, looking up and down the street for a pair of yellow lights.

"Hi, how are you?" He heard faint words seep through to his ears. Marche had turned his head to see a hand connected to the red haired girl, "Hi?" He sighed, before turning down the kind gesture.

* * *

Marche had arrived at school, St. Ivalice Middle School. The bus turned around a corner and pulled into the bus drop off. He sat alone in the first seat; so he was the first one off the steps. It was big for a middle school, he thought to himself as he looked up at giant words that spelled out the name of the school. They illuminated the sky almost, so bright it almost made the bright blue sky disappear.

Marche had made his way into the front office, and sat up start in a blue chair. "Alright, what was your name again sweetheart?" An old lady, stared at Marche through the brim of her glasses and looked at him.

"Marche… Radiuju."

"Ra—dige?"

"No, Radiuju, R-A-D-I-U-J-U."

"Yes, Okay… let me print out your schedule." The Printer started to hum and out slid a paper. Your homeroom and first is with Mr. Lesalie, and he seems to be your last period as well." The lady picked up a big highlighter and circled the two time slots, "You have him first for English, and then for your final period, P.E. Alright, I will show you the way." She got from what little space you could call an office, and showed him the way.

They arrived at front door and made their way into the classroom. "Mr. Lesalie, you have a new student," Then gave the boy a little push and made him the center of attention.

"Awww, yes." Mr. Lesaile, a middle-aged man walked over to Marche and held out his hand to receive a quick shake back, "I would like you to meet your new classmate, Marche Radiuju. Say hi."

"H—hi..." His voice was near nonexistent, just as the little gesture you would call a "greetings".

"Umm… why don't you take a seat between Mewt and Ritz, and we will go from there." The direction that Mr. Lesalie point too was in the back; an empty seat between the boy who carried a teddy bear to school and the girl with the pink hair. Marche had gingerly made his way to the back of the room. He saw the girl give him a slight glare before making his way into the seat. He looked at her quickly down at the desktop, "Today is going to be a long day." He had whispered to himself before sloughing down in his seat.

* * *

Author's note, this is going to be a retelling if marche's story, but also or Dined and Ritz and Mewt. And the chapters will be set up like so. Maybe a little shipping. Maybe not.


End file.
